Watch The Sun Come Up
by Kathrynew30
Summary: There's no going back now. He can feel it. He's in this for life. Kendall/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the first chapter of my new Kogan fic. 4 chapters are finished, so, I'll spread out posting weekly, that way it gives me time to write the next one and not make y'all wait a month for one chapter. But as always, thank for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Watch the sunrise. Say your goodbyes, off we go,<em>" Kendall starts to sing as he strums on the guitar.

He continues to play, glancing up briefly as he sees a group of people walk into the room, but goes back to focusing on the song he is singing. "_Some conversation. No contemplation, hit the road." _

"_Car overheats, jump out of my seat_," someone joins in with him, making Kendall search out the person whose voice is singing with him.

Kendall stumbles a bit on the next line, once his eyes meet the voice who is still singing along with him. His gaze is on a guy with amazing brown eyes and a perfect smile. His heart flutters a bit and he never thought he would get that feeling from someone.

"_Your hold is strong, please don't ever let go,_" they sing together. And Kendall has never heard a voice so beautiful.

The two of them continue with the song, but Kendall's gaze lingers on the guy.

The other guy seems to be staring at him as well. Those brown eyes, never turning away. For the moments throughout the song, it feels like they are the only two in the room. Just singing, their voices becoming one.

Kendall's seen this guy before, he knows he has. He doesn't really know him and for the life of him, he cannot think of this guy's name. He wants to know, though. He wants to hear that voice. Not just hear him singing with him, but Kendall wants to hear this guy say his name.

All the air suddenly leaves Kendall and he starts burning up. This guy suddenly has the weirdest effect on Kendall. He is just singing a song with some stranger, basically, but he almost feels like he has known this guy his whole life and wants to spend his whole life with him. But how ridiculous is that? How could this guy make him think like that and so quickly, too?

He almost stops playing the song, because he has lost all focus on the words. All his thoughts are suddenly about this guy.

They eventually make it through the song, even though Kendall does have a few slip ups. But this guy, he didn't even notice. He just continued to sing right along with him, smiling. It seemed he even went with the mistakes, like the two of them were connected and he knew it was coming.

"Wow." Kendall turns to see a girl sitting on the couch, who spoke up. "That was amazing." She says to the two of them.

All the other guests in the room nod and give their compliments to the two.

The guy is still smiling at Kendall, never once looking to the others. He nods to Kendall, showing that he thought it was great, too.

Kendall grins, looking down at his guitar and then back at the guy.

He's all of the sudden become nervous. He's never nervous. He is always the calm and relaxed guy, but somehow this guy is making him shy and he wonders if he's blushing too. He hopes he's not.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab another beer. Do you want one?" his friend Dustin asks, standing up from the couch.

Kendall shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good, but thanks."

Dustin nods, walking out of the room.

The guy moves to sit down in one of the chairs that is on the other side of the room.

Kendall is slightly disappointed. For some reason, he wanted this guy to come and sit down next to him.

"We're going to head back into the party. You coming?" the girl from earlier asks the guy.

He just shakes his head to them and settles into the seat.

Everyone exits the room, leaving just Kendall and this guy.

Kendall decides he needs to stop being so nervous and to get a grip on himself. "That really was awesome. You have a cool voice." A cool voice? That's the best he could come up with?

Logan chuckles. "Thanks. You do, too."

Kendall smiles back at him. "So, what brought you to the party?"

"Ah, my friends dragged me here."

"Oh, the ones who were just here?"

"Yeah, them. Demi and Selena were the ones who asked us to come."

"Oh, you're friends with them?" Kendall questions.

"Grew up with them, actually. You know them?"

"Yeah, through my brother. He worked with them on a movie."

"So, you're Kevin's brother then."

Kendall grins. "Yeah, but you can call me Kendall."

Logan laughs. "Logan." He stands up, walking over to the couch Kendall is on and sits down next to him. He holds out his hand to Kendall.

"Nice to meet you, Logan," he smirks.

Logan continues to laugh. "And nice to meet you, Kendall."

"So, why did you guys walk into this room?" He turns to face Logan and has one leg bent on the couch.

"We were just checking out the rest of the house and I heard the guitar. Wanted to see what was going on."

"Oh, cool."

"You're a fantastic player." Logan turns to gaze at Kendall.

"Thanks."

They sit on the couch in silence. Not sure where to go from here.

The way that Logan is staring at him though, makes Kendall want to just pull him into a kiss. It's crazy to him that he is like this. Sure, he thinks guys are good looking and he's made out with a few. But there is something totally different with this guy. Something that makes him want to fuck him right here in this room, but also grow old with him.

What the hell is wrong with him? This is a guy he barely knows.

"So, we've run into each other before, right?" Kendall raises an eyebrow at him. He knows he's seen him before.

"I think so. Probably at some other party. Since apparently, we do have common friends."

"Can't believe I never said hi before." Kendall suddenly has all his confidence back and is beginning to flirt with him.

Logan grins. "Can't believe it either. But you can say it now." He moves a little closer to Kendall on the couch.

Kendall's heart starts to beat faster, but he keeps his outer self as calm as possible. "Hi."

"Hi." Logan repeats back, shifting even more on the couch. Their legs are touching and Logan's is practically on top of Kendall's.

Kendall grabs his guitar and sets in on the floor and out of the way.

Logan reaches his hand out and wraps it around Kendall's neck, starting to pull them together.

And what is Kendall doing? He's about to make out with some guy he basically just met. At least he knows Logan's not some random dude at this party. They at least have mutual friends. It's still crazy and makes no sense and Kendall knows he probably shouldn't, but he's always been one to just go with the flow.

So, he throws caution out the window and leans in to meet Logan's lips.

They instantly melt into it and it's not at all like a first kiss. This one feels new and old at the same time. Like they've done this a hundred times together, but as if the passion never left.

Kendall still cannot wrap his brain around the fact that he is kissing Logan. He doesn't know anything about him. This was the first time they spoke and they are already all over each other.

Logan leans back onto the couch, pulling Kendall down on top of him.

Their lips move together with equal fervor. Wanting to savor this moment together, because it's crazy and beautiful.

Kendall has one hand gripping onto Logan's waist, while the other is about to rip through the fabric on the couch.

Both of Logan's hands are in Kendall's hair. Running his fingers through it and tugging every so often. Logan moans when Kendall slips his tongue into his mouth.

Kendall can hear voices from the party going on just beyond the door. His brother and his best friend are out there, yet here he is, running his tongue in some guy's mouth.

He's made out with people randomly before, but there's never been anything like this. Never has he wanted to drag the person to his house, fuck them and then take them out to breakfast the next morning. It's always just quick, but with Logan it's different. It's better and feels like there could be more. But that's insane.

He has never been one to deny the idea of love at first sight, but he never thought it would apply to him. And at the age of eighteen. But this feels like it. Having Logan's hands on him is the best feeling in the world and he wants it forever.

But he is afraid that maybe to Logan this is a quick thing and nothing more. He wants to say nothing, to keep kissing him, but the urge to know becomes too much. "Logan," he pulls away, panting. "What are we doing?" He stares into Logan's eyes, that are blown wide and his breathing is just as bad as Kendall's.

"I have no idea," he laughs.

And Kendall hopes that that means Logan feels the same. Knows how crazy this is, but wants to go with it just as bad as he does.

Logan leans back up, brushing his lips against Kendall's and trailing them over his cheeks, smiling again. He's not kissing him, just ever so lightly, letting his lips tease his skin.

And now Kendall can't take it anymore. He wants this guy, in every way. "Do you want to go back to my place?"

Logan's eyes go wide, making Kendall's heart sink. He went too far. But Logan's eyes return to normal and he grins. "Yeah." He pulls Kendall back to him, crashing their lips together.

Kendall moans from Logan biting his lip. And they are back to their lips moving together, forgetting about the world around them.

His hand is running up and down Logan's chest, feeling the muscles underneath his palm. And yes, he definitely wants this forever, but he remembers what he's just asked Logan. He pulls away from those lips again, making Logan frown. "Let's go." He says, standing from the couch and holding out a hand to Logan.

Logan's perfect smile is back instantly. He grabs onto Kendall's hand, as Kendall leans down to grab his guitar. Logan chuckles a little at that. They are about to leave together, going to Kendall's house, to which Logan is pretty sure they will end up having sex and Kendall is thinking about his guitar.

Logan's laugh goes unnoticed by Kendall. They both head to the door, unhooking their hands as they step out and into the party.

"Let me just tell my friend I'm leaving." Kendall turns to Logan.

Logan nods. "Yeah, I need to do the same."

They both walk away from each other, heading into the mass of people, trying to spot someone they know.

Kendall sees Dustin standing in the kitchen, talking to some guy. He walks over and Dustin raises his head as he sees Kendall heading towards him. "Hey, dude," Dustin says, grinning.

"Hey," Kendall laughs and can tell Dustin is drunk. "I'm gonna head out, alright?"

"What? Come on, stay and have another beer."

"Nah, dude, I'm good."

Dustin pouts a little. "What's more important than hanging with your best friend?"

"Hey, are we ready?" Logan walks over to them, looking up at Kendall.

Dustin looks between the two, even drunk he can tell. "Ohhh," he draws out. "I get it." He winks at Kendall.

Kendall rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Logan, turning them in the direction of the door.  
>Kendall can hear a call from Dustin, but he's not positive what he said. He thinks it was something about protection.<p>

They pick up their pace as they head to Kendall's car. The heat from Logan is beginning to be too much and he is ready to have his way with him now. But he needs control and he will wait until he is in his bed.

Kendall quickly sets his guitar in the back seat and runs to the driver's side as he watches Logan climb into his car. He turns to glance at Logan before turning on the ignition. Logan is staring straight forward and his hands are gripping tightly on his jeans. Kendall thinks that Logan is feeling the same way. Trying to have control until they get to their destination.

Kendall thinks about grabbing onto Logan's hand to calm him down, but then he thinks better of it. If he touches Logan, Kendall knows he will have to pull the car over and they will never make it back to his room.

They ride the rest of way without saying a word, but Kendall eventually turns on some music. He wanted the intensity between them to be controlled a little more and he was hoping the radio would help with that. Take their mind off the person next to them.

"Are you sure about this?" Kendall asks, once they are in his driveway. And why is he so nervous with Logan? There are moments when he is calm and confident with him. Able to just flirt and not hold back. But then, there are moments like this, where his fear comes through.

"Never been so sure about anything in my life." He grins over at Kendall, those browns eyes sparkling.

And oh yeah, Kendall's confidence is back. He smiles, jumping out of the car and pulling Logan with him to the door.

"You're roommates won't care?" Logan questions, knowing how loud he can get.

"Um..." And this could really be a mood killer or even a deal breaker. "I live with my parents."

"Oh, well...will they mind?" He's not too sure how he feels about that, but he still wants Kendall.

"They're out of town this weekend." Kendall is so relieved by that fact, too. Even if they were home, he probably would have forgotten and brought Logan here anyway.

Logan breathes out a sigh of relief.

Kendall leans over to Logan, lips right by his ear. "We are completely alone." He pulls back, to open the door, but he can see the lust flood into Logan's eyes.

He rushes to get the door open, because Logan's hands are on him again. They are running up and down his back and trailing their way to his stomach. He nearly rips the door off the hinges and once it is shut, he has Logan pinned to the door.

Their lips are back on each other, as if things never ended at that party. Kendall's hands are back on Logan's chest, rubbing the skin, before settling on his waist.

Logan's hands go to Kendall's chest, but rather than him running his hands over Kendall, he pushes him off. "Bedroom."

Kendall groans, grabbing Logan's hand and sprinting up the stairs to his room. He hopes it is somewhat clean right now. He cannot remember how he left it before.

They step inside. Kendall shuts the door and locks it. Afraid that for some reason, someone may come home and open the door.

Logan glances around the room. Notes all the posters, guitars and the clothes that the floor is littered with. He smiles. He barely knows Kendall, but for some reason it seems so fitting.

Kendall steps up behind Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing and sucking at his neck.

Logan tilts his head and rests it on Kendall's shoulder. His eyes close as a moan rips through him, because Kendall has just found the perfect spot on his neck.

Kendall trails his hands up and under Logan's shirt, actually feeling that skin under his hand and iy makes him bite Logan's shoulder harder, which makes him moan louder. Hearing Logan make those noises drives him insane. He moves his hand to Logan's jeans, rubbing him through the fabric.

Logan rocks into the touch, but he wants more than this. He spins around to face Kendall. He notices the green eyes he had been staring at all night are no longer green. They're so much darker. He pulls Kendall's lips down to meet his own..

Kendall guides Logan to his bed, never taking his lips off of him.

He pushes him down and crawls on top of him while they both slip off their shoes and socks.

They fumble, trying to get their clothes off as fast as possible. They want it to last, but the desire to be together is just too great and they cannot wait any longer.

Soon, Kendall is staring down at Logan. His mouth is going dry as he stares at this guy under him. His pale skin is reflected perfectly off the light that is coming into the room from the moon outside.

He leans down, wanting to taste the skin he has been touching all night. His lips continue to graze the skin on his chest and skin. Nipping at the skin. Leaving little marks to make Logan his.

Logan is writhing underneath him, his hands settling back into Kendall's hair, his moans just as loud, maybe even louder than before. And Kendall can't wait to hear what he sounds like when he is inside of him.

"Kendall..."

Kendall can hear the desperation in his voice, his complete need for Kendall and he's definitely in the same boat as Logan.

He quickly reaches over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle to help prepare Logan.

He hasn't been with a guy in awhile, so he hopes he isn't too rusty in the preparations. But with the way Logan is taking his fingers, he knows he must not be doing too bad.

"Hurry." And there's that desperate voice again, coming from that perfect guy that Kendall has suddenly fallen in love with.

He surprises himself with that thought, but as he is sliding into Logan and feeling the way he is molding to him, he knows it's no surprise. He loves him and he wants him forever.

They are moving slow at first, giving Logan a chance to adjust. But soon, the pace picks up. Their bodies sliding together, covered in sweat, but neither care. This between them, it's just too fantastic to care.

Logan is moaning louder than ever and every so often, yelling Kendall's name. And that right there, nearly makes Kendall explode. He loves that voice. Everything about that voice is beautiful. He knew hearing his name from these lips would be amazing.

Their thrusts are becoming more erratic, both nearing the peak together. They don't want it to end just yet, but both know it's going to happen. They can't control themselves just yet.

Logan gives out one final yell of Kendall's name as he topples over the edge, and Kendall is right there with him, unable to control himself any longer.

Kendall nearly collapses right on top of Logan, but has enough sense to move to the side. He pulls Logan to him, though. Running his hands through his hair and down his back.

Logan rests his head on Kendall's chest. Both trying to catch their breaths. Soon, their breathing has morphed into one and their chests are rising and falling together.

Logan gives out a content sigh and Kendall can feel him smiling. "'Mazing." Logan mumbles into Kendall.

Kendall smiles. "Yeah, perfect."

Logan raises his head up; he can see the green is back in his eyes. They are shining in the moonlight and Logan is so in love.

When he saw Kendall playing that guitar and hearing his voice, he knew he was doomed. Doomed to be in love with this guy forever. Not that he minds, because what a wonderful eternity that is.

He never thought he would do something like this and he's pretty sure that neither did Kendall. But Logan can tell that they both know this was right.

He sighs one more time before letting sleep take hold of him. He's ready for the dreams of those green eyes. 

* * *

><p>Kendall groans, slowly opening his eyes and having the sunlight right in his face. He squints, turning in his bed to face away from the light, only to be met with the most amazing sight he's ever witnessed.<p>

Logan is laying on his side, a small smile playing on his lips as he dreams. The way the sun is hitting him, it's making his skin glow and Kendall cannot help but touch it.

He moves his hand, his fingers dancing lightly on his chest. Tracing the lines of his muscles.

Logan stirs and stretches his arms out, but his eyes stay closed.

Kendall smiles, watching him.

Logan turns onto his side and slowly opens his eyes. Kendall's green ones are burning into him, making Logan's heart start to race. Only this one guy could do that to Logan.

"Morning." Kendall smiles at him, making Logan grin.

"Morning." He reaches his hand over, brushing the hair out of Kendall's face. He leans forward, kissing Kendall lightly.

But Kendall deepens it. He brings his hand to the back of Logan's neck, keeping him there.

Eventually they pull apart, still staring into the other's eyes.

"Breakfast?" Kendall questions, going back to his previous movements of running his hand over Logan's skin.

"Mmm, what did you have in mind?"

"I could make us something?"

"That would be amazing." He smiles at Kendall and sees those green eyes light up at his words. Logan kisses Kendall again, pulling back before it goes too far.

There is a noise suddenly going through the room and it takes them a moment to realize that it's a phone.

Logan reaches over the bed to grab his jeans, fumbling trying to get the phone out. He reads the number. "Oh...fuck." He groans, rushing to get his boxers.

"What?" Kendall's fear is running through him again.

"I have a meeting for work today. Completely forgot."

"Oh." He frowns.

Logan is zipping up his jeans as he turns back to Kendall. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to do breakfast, but I really do have to go."

"You're not lying to me? Just trying to think of an excuse to leave here?" he jokes, but he is slightly serious.

Logan smiles. He buttons his jeans and turns back on the bed, pushing his lips to Kendall. "Definitely not." He leans back, standing up from the bed to pull his shirt on.

"Alright." He smiles, but is definitely disappointed to see Logan leaving. He just lays in his bed, watching him put his shoes and socks on.

Once Logan is dressed, he walks to the side of the bed that Kendall is laying down on and goes in for one more kiss. Kendall tries to hold him there for a little while longer, not fully ready for him to leave.

But soon, Logan is walking out the door. He gives one more glance back to Kendall and then heads down the stairs.

He's glad though, that Logan wrote down his number right before he left or Kendall would have been devastated.

He's never been in this situation before. He's always been the one leaving in the morning or whenever. Walking away from whoever, without looking back. He never thought he would be the one to watch someone walk away from him. And especially someone so perfect.

But he has his number and he will call him. He's not letting this guy get away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, new chapter. Seriously, the response to the first chapter was amazing! All the reviews and alerts really meant a lot and I hope the next chapters live up to that first one. **

**But I'm posting this a day early, because I finished writing a chapter of One of those Moments and I'll be posting that tomorrow. So, I decided to post this one today. Anyway, thank you again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Kendall Schmidt? You'll be up next," one of the assistants informs, to which Kendall nods back.<p>

He's at another audition. Once when doing the math in his head, he figured out that he's had to have done at the least 4,000 auditions, since he's been acting ever since he was a child. But each one brings new nerves. And he's always nervous, even if it's just a little. While this one is no different, the butterflies in his stomach are not there because he's afraid he won't get it.

Though, he doesn't think he has this in the bag either. He's just not sure if this is something he wants.

His manager called and told him there was an opening for an actor on a Nickelodeon show. The catch was, it wasn't just a show, but also a music career. And while Kendall has dreamed of a professional music career, this one would make him part of a boy-band.

Kendall only laughed when his manager told him. There was no way he was serious, but Mark was serious and told Kendall that he needed to get out and take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

For the past few months, he's been sulking around his house. Well, his family says sulking, he thinks he's fine. Maybe a little sad, but only a tiny bit.

It's all because of one person: Logan.

He hasn't seen or talked to him since that morning. It's not like he hasn't tried, he has. He definitely has tried. He didn't want to come off as creepy though and just call him all the time, but he honestly couldn't help himself. There were days when he knew Logan wouldn't pick up, (because he never did) but he would call for the answering machine. Just to hear that voice again.

Still, he can't understand why Logan hasn't called him back. Or at least tried to. Why not a text? He could have sworn Logan had felt something, just as he did that night. And didn't Logan say how he really was sorry he couldn't stay? But maybe he just says that to make you believe there could be more, but wants to just get out of there as soon as possible.

Either way, Kendall was a bit hurt, but he most definitely was not moping around the house thinking of him. Nor would he sit in his room, playing the song the two sang together, thinking of that beautiful voice.

But for the past months since that night, he wasn't auditioning or playing much music with Dustin. He just sat around, hoping his phone would ring. But not sulking.

So, his manager (with the help of his family and friends) dragged him to this audition.

He has to admit, it is nice to be out of his home, but there's no chance in hell that he'll get the role of a dude in a boy-band. On Nickelodeon no less. He's not really what they're going for.

A boy-band is probably looking for some clean cut guy, who can dance and make girls swoon. But he's just Kendall Schmidt, tattoo-sporting, Incubus-listening, weed-smoking guy, who doesn't know any boy-band moves. Not really kids show material.

He's here anyway, though. Slightly nervous, just because he hasn't been to an audition in awhile and who knows what they'll ask him to do?

"Kendall? You're up," the same assistant says.

He nods, taking a deep breath, before following her into the room.

There is a large table set up in front, where there are four people facing him. He starts glancing at each one; the one on the far left is older and he figures that is Scott Fellows. Mark had filled him in on how this guy was setting out to make almost a modern day version of the Monkees.

Moving down the table, he notices a Latino boy who can't stop grinning and looks excited just to be there. Then, the next guy is a slightly bigger guy. More muscles and probably taller. Tan, longer hair than his own and he has a small smile. He looks more intent on just getting this over with.

But when he gets to the far right, his heart stops. When people ask him about this day, that's what he'll tell them, his heart stopped.

No. It can't be Logan right there in front of him. But when that head looks up from the table and he meets Kendall's eyes, those brown ones look like they are about to pop out of his head.

And now Kendall can't breathe. It's the same brown eyes, same smile, same guy he's been thinking of for however many months. Right there, right in front of his own eyes.

Logan's in a boy-band on Nick. And suddenly, Kendall wants this. Wants to be a part of this group, because he wants to see Logan everyday. To sing with him again. Even if it's with the other two, it's better than nothing.

But now Kendall is genuinely nervous, because they won't pick him. He's sure of that. But when Scott asks him to sing and read some lines, he looks to Logan and sees that smile and his nerves start to wither away.

He doesn't see anyone else's reactions, just Logan's and that's good enough for him.

After what feels like only a minute, Scott thanks him and the assistant escorts him back to the waiting area.

He fidgets in his seat. Scott said they would let him know, but asked him to continue waiting here. Normally they tell you they will call you back and make you leave, never has he been made to just sit back and wait. He hopes that's a good sign. Earlier, he'd been watching guy after guy walk in and walk back out without sitting back down.

Taking a deep breath, he leans back, thinking about the boy just in the other room.

Here he was, not doing anything, but wishing he could see him again and the first audition back to take his mind off him, is the one Logan is at. He needs to thank his manager later.

Though, he's not sure what will happen if he miraculously gets this part. Because Logan never called him back or made the effort to. But maybe it was because of this show that he didn't. He wants to believe that, that Logan was just afraid of getting involved with a guy, since he's on a kids show. Not that Logan just didn't want to see him again.

Either way, this is his second chance with Logan. Somehow, he'll find away to talk to him again, before this day is over.

"Kendall? Can you come back in here?" And he should probably know this girl's name by now. He stands up, following her yet again.

This has to be good news, right? He doesn't want to get his hopes up, though. So, he'll just not think about what this means and if it's good news, then great. If not, then it's for the best.

"So," Scott clears his throat, glancing at the other three boys, before going back to Kendall, "We've talked it over and we think you'd be perfect for the show." He smiles.

And Kendall can't believe what he's hearing. They picked him? For a show on Nick? For a boy-band? No way.

He opens his mouth to say something, but is actually speechless. He can't believe they want him.

Scott can see his shock and takes it as a good sign. "I know we're kind of throwing this at you, but we'd love for you to be a part of this." He gestures to other three, who are nodding eagerly.

And they want him in the show too? If he saw all these guys together, there's no way he would choose to hang with them. Not that they don't seem nice, just not his normal group of friends.

At least he knows Logan has similar friends. So, maybe these guys will be cool, too.

Kendall's brain still hasn't wrapped around the idea yet and Scott looks around confused for a minute, "What do you say?"

He snaps out of it at Scott's question, "Um..." and suddenly he's not sure. This could change everything. Either this show could take off and make him huge, along with these guys. Or it could bomb and he'll be back where he started. Doing random appearances on shows and focusing on his band Heffron Drive, with Dustin. He could be in a band, but does he really want to be known as "that guy from that boy-band" twenty years from now?

But with one look at Logan, it gives him everything he needs. Those brown eyes are almost pleading, begging him to say yes.

"You don't have to answer right now. We can give you time to think," Scott adds, not wanting to scare off a potential replacement for their last actor.

"I'll do it," Kendall finally gets out.

"Really?" Scott's a little unsure, wanting everything to be perfect.

He nods, "Yeah." And he is sure, those brown eyes seem to make him do crazy things. Things he thought he'd never do.

"Great," Scott stands up to walk around the table and shakes his hand. "Welcome aboard."

Kendall smiles. There's no going back now. He can feel it. He's in this for life.

* * *

><p>"James, do you want something to drink?" Carlos calls from the kitchen.<p>

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though."

Kendall watches as Carlos rummages around getting some chips and salsa for them all, before coming back to the couch.

The boys had suggested going to Carlos' to get to know Kendall and so he could get to know them. But Kendall already knows one of them, in a way he hopes the others don't.

A sudden surge of jealousy burns through him. He doesn't want to think of James or Carlos even touching Logan in any way. He knows it's pretty irrational, but he's been watching them and the three of them are close. And he's afraid that maybe that's why Logan never called, because of one of them.

He notices Carlos' glances at Logan and James' seemingly flirty touches to Logan and he so desperately wants to pull Logan to him and show them all who Logan belongs to. Even if Logan doesn't know it.

But Logan has been keeping his distance. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch. The other two are asking Kendall every question in the book, but Logan has kept to himself.

He's not sure what that means. Logan had seemed so desperate for him to say yes and become part of this group with him. But maybe he was just desperate to get the show started and not because he wants him.

"So, Kendall," Carlos draws out, grinning, "dating anyone?"

Logan seems to perk up at this question, which makes Kendall bubble up with hope.

"Nah," he glances at Logan quickly, before turning back to Carlos, "I thought maybe there was one awhile ago, but it didn't seem to work out." He shrugs.

Carlos seems to almost light up at this answer, "Ooh, what happened?" He bounces in his seat, but then clears his throat, "I mean, if you want to talk about it."

And Kendall can't help but chuckle. He can tell that he's going to love this excited guy. And even James seems interested in some juicy gossip about their new co-star.

"It's cool," and he decides to tell them what happened, without saying it was Logan, of course. He doesn't want to make it awkward between them all. But he does want to see Logan's reaction. "It was at a party."

James and Carlos nod, having all been in similar situations. Unbeknownst to them, Logan was in this exact situation.

"It was kind of...crazy?" He thinks that is the right word, but it was crazy. "It was like an instant attraction, well at least I know it was on my part." He turns to Logan for a second and now he won't meet his eyes, the bowls of chips and salsa are suddenly very interesting.

"And it was like one minute we were singing a song together and the next we were in my car, going to my house." He smiles a little, because it really did seem that fast.

"Ohhh, so, a one night stand?" James questions.

"Basically. I didn't want it to be and I hoped they didn't either, but that's what it ended up being."

One more look at Logan and he's standing up, giving an excuse of needing to use the restroom. But Kendall knows that's not why.

He feels guilty now, though. He didn't want to fuck everything up between them. Especially now, since they will probably see each other almost every day. But deep down, Kendall needed Logan to know how he's been feeling. He can't lie anymore. He's been sulking, because he felt something between them and he wasn't ready to give it up.

The other two boys urge Kendall to keep talking. So, he adds in about the next morning and how he thought it was so perfect.

It's five minutes later and halfway through the story, when he notices Logan isn't back yet.

"Is he alright?" Kendall questions about the missing boy, making James and Carlos realize as well that he's not back.

"Oh," Carlos glances at James.

"I'll go check on him," Kendall announces, standing up. "If I'm going to be a part of this group, I should start acting like it, right?" He tries to grin, but he's not really sure what kind of state Logan will be in.

James and Carlos laugh a little, nodding and knowing that they're going to like Kendall, for sure.

Slowly, Kendall makes his way down the hall. He sees one door closed, with the light and is fairly sure that's the bathroom Logan's in.

He knocks lightly, "Logan? You alright?"

He doesn't get a reply back, but there is some shuffling before the lock clicks and the door opens wide enough for him to slip through.

Walking in, he sees Logan sitting on the toilet seat, head in hands. When the door shuts, Logan looks up at Kendall's face.

"Dude...are you alright?...I wouldn't..." Kendall's not even sure how to finish that sentence. He wouldn't have even mentioned that night if he knew this would be Logan's reaction? But Kendall's been feeling the way he is for months now.

"What?" Logan questions, his voice a whisper. "Wouldn't have what?" His voice growing a little louder.

"I...don't know." And Logan always does this to him. Makes him nervous.

"Kendall, I..." he sighs, looking down at the tile, "I felt something too, you know." And now his voice is so quiet, Kendall's not even sure heard him right. But when Logan's eyes go to him, questioningly, he knows what he heard was true.

"Then why?" Kendall tries not to let his voice rise.

"Why what?"

And Kendall's not sure if he's playing dumb or just truly doesn't know, but either way, it makes his blood boil. "Why not call? If you felt something, why ignore me?" He desperately tries to keep the level of his voice under control, not wanting the other two to hear them as well.

"It was a bad time. We were starting the show. Shot a pilot. Everything was crazy busy."

And they told Kendall about the guy he's replacing and how they already recorded songs and the pilot, but still. "Too busy to text?"

"Kendall, stop. This isn't something we should be getting into anyway. Especially now."

"Because of the show? You know, a heads up would have been nice. Instead of me just wondering if you'd ever call me back." And he knows how desperate he sounds. It reminds him of girls who'd get pissy at him for never calling them back, even after he said he would. But he thought this was different. Maybe he hoped since they were two dudes, things wouldn't go this way and because he thought they both shared something.

"Hey, this show is important to me. This is my career." Now Logan's voice is rising and he's not even thinking of Carlos and James.

"And I get that, but still." He knows it is important. He's heard about the fact that it's taken him two years to get this job. It has to mean a lot for him to go through all that, but that doesn't mean he's not hurt by the words.

"Still what? We can't make anything work here. We have a certain image now and...I just don't know."

"Who cares?"

Logan head snaps up, "I care, I'm not ruining this for myself."

"We don't have to let it."

"You barely know me. I barely know you," he points out.

"I know enough," he shrugs. "Enough to know I want you," Kendall slowly makes his way to Logan.

"Kendall," he warns, but his voice wavers, knowing he can't resist him.

"Logan," he smirks, pulling said boy up to his feet.

And Logan's eyes are wide, knowing where this is going, "We can't." But he's not stopping him in the slightest.

"We can." Kendall's hand snakes around Logan's waist, while the other goes to Logan's neck, pulling them together.

And now the hesitation in Logan is gone. He's crushing their lips together, while pushing Kendall to the sink, making Kendall smile into the kiss.

It's rough and desperate, much like that first night. There are hands everywhere, things clanging and being knocked over. But neither could care less at this point. Both have been dying for this again.

Having Logan's hands on him, and those lips moving against his own again, are leaving him completely incoherent and not realizing the gravity of the situation right now.

For a start, he's in his new co-worker's apartment, making out with his other co-worker. To be fair, it's not the first time they have kissed. But it's still the fact that he now works with Logan. And it's the day he got the job. Maybe taking this job wasn't the smartest idea, but a bite to his pulse point makes that whole thought vanish in an instant.

This is crazy. Really crazy. He doesn't do shit like this, yet here he is. And he is so ready to have his way with Logan again, right here in Carlos' bathroom.

There's a noise that barely resonates in Kendall's ears and he's about to blow it off, until he hears a voice.

"Are you guys alright in there?" It's Carlos, but Kendall can hear something in his voice. It's not so much worry, but knowing. Like he gets what is going on right now.

Logan pulls back, panting, but clears his throat, "Yeah, fine. We'll be out in a sec." But his voice is hoarse from not enough air getting to his lungs.

They're caught. Kendall's sure of it. No way are those two boys that blind. Would they believe that Logan got sick and nearly passed out, which made Kendall stumble to catch him? It would explain the noise.

The sound of Carlos' footsteps back down the hall let the boys know they're alone again.

"Kendall, we really shouldn't have done this."

"Give me one good reason why not."

"Our jobs."

"That hasn't stopped people before." He folds his arms over his chest, smirking triumphantly.

Logan sighs, rolling his eyes, "This isn't an ordinary job. It's not that simple. A relationship with anyone right now wouldn't be smart."

"Who says we have to have a full-fledged relationship?"

"Just because I'm a flirt, doesn't mean I just want a fuck buddy."

He holds up his hands in defense, "I never said that. We just don't have to be...boyfriends."

Logan shakes his head and turns away from Kendall, about to walk to the door. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Let's just go out there and be the colleagues we're supposed to be. Not whatever this is."

Before Logan can open the door, Kendall grabs his wrist, turning him to face him again. "Whatever this is, we can't just ignore it. And you know it."

"Fine," he sighs, going back to the door, "Can't we talk about it later, though? This is our 'group bonding.'" He uses air-quotes, to remind Kendall of what Scott suggested they do.

"Alright, later. So, does this mean I'll be going to your place this time?"

"We're not talking about it now." And with that, Logan walks out of the bathroom, back to where James and Carlos are laughing about God knows what.

Kendall watches him go and centers himself before following him.

He's not entirely sure what the other two think was going on, but when he reaches the couch, he hears Logan saying how he wasn't feeling well and when he stood up, nearly fell over. But Kendall caught him. And Kendall has to bite back a laugh, because they managed to both think of the same lie without even meaning to.

"I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me," Logan continues with the charade.

Kendall sits down, nodding every so often, hoping their story is convincing enough.

It seems like they buy it or at least pretend to, because they ask Logan if he's feeling any better. When he just says "eh" in response, Carlos stands up and starts picking up the bowls.

"I think we've done enough bonding tonight. Logan should rest anyway. We have a long day tomorrow." Carlos announces, as he makes his way to the kitchen.

James and Logan had filled him in on the mothering nature of Carlos. He's always looking out for them, so it makes sense he wants to make sure they're all well rested.

"I'll take you home, Logan," James says, standing up, watching Logan cautiously as he gets up as well.

Logan only nods back, not looking to see Kendall's slight glare at James.

Kendall wants to stop them and offer to take Logan home. But James had picked Logan up, so it only seems fitting he drops him off. He tries to not show his jealousy or sadness and tries to think it's better if they wait to talk anyway. At least now he knows that he will see Logan again.

He really does need to thank his manager.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm very sorry about how late this is. I have no excuse, except maybe laziness. Also, I'm sorry I didn't reply to reviews. I read them and I love the feedback, it's just a lot happened the past two weeks and even my brain is kind of struggling to finish this. I do have another chapter done, so I _will _post it next week. Anyway, if you're still reading and putting up with my terribleness, I thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Logan. What's-" As Kendall walks into Logan's dressing room, he is instantly cut off by Logan's lips on him.<p>

He barely has time to register that he's just been pushed up against the door and that they're at work. But he doesn't care, he just pulls Logan closer to him, his hands gripping his waist.

They continue like this, just lips moving together, until Logan slowly starts to unbutton Kendall's flannel shirt and removes his lips from Kendall's, so he can begin to kiss the exposed flesh of his chest.

"Wait, stop," Kendall pulls Logan back up, though he's questioning his sanity for stopping him, because Logan's hands are resting on the waistband of his jeans, ready to pop them open.

"What's wrong?" Logan's chest is rising and falling, while his eyes are blown wide with lust.

Kendall really just wants to give in and have his way with him, right here in Logan's dressing room. But he tries to ignore the look of pure desire on Logan's face.

"It's just...where did this come from?"

Logan realizes he's just staring at Kendall's chest; slowly he raises his head to meet Kendall's questioning gaze.

"I don't know," Logan glances at his feet, "You looked really hot as the 'Bad Boy.'" He smiles sheepishly.

"The eyeliner did it?" Kendall smirks.

"Shut up."

"Well, if I had known you had such a fetish for bad boys, then I would dressed that way sooner."

"If you don't shut up about it, I'm gonna walk away."

Kendall raises his hands up, stopping Logan from moving. "It's...we haven't talked about all this and then suddenly you're all over me. I'm just confused."

Letting out a sigh, Logan stares up at Kendall, "I told you, you looked hot and I went a bit crazy."

"Logan, that's not it. Why are you so set on trying to avoid talking about what's going on?"

"Because we can't have anything going on."

"So, what was just about to happen here? You said yourself you didn't want a fuck buddy."

"Why do you have to be such a smart-ass?"

"Because I want you to stop being an idiot."

Logan raises an eyebrow, knowing Kendall is probably right. "What? So, you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kendall only shrugs. He knows the answer, he just doesn't want to completely scare Logan away.

"Kendall, you know we shouldn't."

"I don't know that."

Logan rolls his eyes, "Yes, you do. Plus, how would the guys react? And my parents?"

"Are you planning to announce this to the world the minute it happens?"

"No, but I'm not gonna hide from the people I'm closest to."

"Do your parents know you like dudes?"

"No, they're Texans. They probably won't be too keen on it."

"So, when meeting your parents, it would be wrong to say 'Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. I'm your son's gay lover'?" Kendall smirks.

"Pretty sure my mom would faint and my dad would get the shotgun on you."

"Lovely."

"Do your parents know?"

Kendall shakes his head, "No, but I'm pretty sure my mom suspects it. Or at least I know she wouldn't care."

"Lucky."

"I'm sure yours would be okay with it."

"We're not even together and we're already talking about how our families would react," Logan mumbles.

"Well, this is something we need to be talking about."

"If you say so."

"I do. Okay...So, what do you want? Honestly?"

This makes Logan sigh, pausing for a minute, trying to think of what he wants to say. He doesn't want to not have Kendall. But he also knows what could happen if they get together. They have jobs that wouldn't allow them to be out and open about them being together and he knows the strain it will put on a relationship.

But this was the first time in months that Logan's had Kendall's lips on him and he's missed it. The last time was in Carlos' bathroom and his mind always replays their first night together at the party and he thinks about waking up to those green eyes...and Logan knows what he wants. "You." His voice is a whisper, scared of what this one word means and how much it will change everything, but Kendall did want him to be honest. And honestly, all Logan wants is Kendall. No matter how much he fights it.

While Kendall was so determined to talk about everything, the minute that one word leaves Logan's mouth, he can't take it anymore, he crashes his lips against Logan's, who instantly meets him with as much fervor.

Sliding his shirt off, Kendall backs Logan to his couch, pushing him so he is laying down. He stares for awhile at the boy laying in front of him, how he hopes Logan won't run from him again and let this be the end. Even though Kendall's not gonna stop trying to get Logan, he's getting a bit tired of it and just wants to be in Logan once more.

"Uh...what time do we...need to be back at set?" Logan asks in between gasps, as Kendall crawls on top of him and starts to nip at his neck.

"No idea," and he really doesn't. He did, but having Logan underneath him, writhing, makes any other thoughts impossible.

Before Logan can say anything else, Kendall's hands are grasping at his shirt, pulling it over his head. So, he leans up, trying to get all the fabric between them off and out of the way. He reaches down, going back to his earlier actions and begins to unbutton Kendall's jeans.

Just as he is sliding them down his legs, there is a knock on the door. Logan is so glad that he managed to lock the door before.

"Logan, you're needed on set," Michelle, one of their assistants calls to him.

"Got it, be out in a sec," he yells back, but sighs as he sits up, pushing Kendall off, which just makes him grunt at Logan, not wanting to let him go just yet. "Kendall, we gotta go and they're probably looking for -" he stops, just as Kendall bites his neck and his hand is resting on his jeans, incredibly close to a certain part of his body.

And those hands are just teasingly close and Logan wants to tell Kendall what a dick he is and just touch him, but he knows they can't. They don't have enough time and he'll probably need to go back into make-up, since he's fairly sure there's a mark or two on his neck.

"Fuck, we gotta stop, Kendall." He finally pushes him off and stands up, searching for his shirt that was tossed away in their haste.

"Do you promise we can pick this up later?" And Kendall's voice is rough, the lust still completely evident and he's not sure how he can go back to set in this state. Especially since he has to go back into his "Bad Boy" outfit and will be thinking about how crazy it will make Logan.

"Yes," he pulls his shirt back on, handing Kendall his, "promise, we can...But I don't know how I'm gonna stop myself from jumping you." He chuckles, but he sees Kendall's eyes grow dark once more. They were just getting back to their normal color too.

It's not at all what Kendall needed to hear, because knowing Logan is thinking the same thing as him, means the next few hours will be hard for them. Literally.

But even though Kendall doesn't want to leave this room, he starts to button up his shirt, knowing that they do need to go. Mainly, he's just happy that Logan promises to let this happen again, because he was so afraid he'd say no. Well, he is still afraid that may happen. Because while Logan loves taking risks, being the adrenaline junkie he is, he still tends to over think things, especially in relationships. Or at least that's what Kendall is learning.

And Kendall's gonna do whatever he can to make him stop thinking and just let this happen. He was going to all that time ago, but of course, Kendall ended up being his new co-star, which kind of ruined what they could have had earlier. But he hopes they can have it now.

He knows how difficult it will be. Dating in Hollywood is complicated already, add gay into the factor and it makes it even harder. But he wants to give it a shot and he desperately hopes Logan's ready for it as well.

They will have to talk about soon enough. Though, he thinks he may wait until the morning, especially if Logan lets him stay the night tonight. 

* * *

><p>"Do you want a beer or anything?" Logan asks, as Kendall walks into his apartment, sitting down on his couch. He's been to his apartment a few other times before, but it was always with James and Carlos as well. It's never just been the two of them, Logan making sure of that.<p>

"Nah, I'm good." All he really wants is for Logan to just sit down with him and possibly pick up where they left off in the dressing room.

"So...," walking over to the couch, Logan sits down next to him, turning his body, so he's facing him, "Do you want to talk? Or...?"

Kendall can see the look in his eyes, showing he doesn't want to talk and Kendall certainly doesn't either. At least not an actual conversation. He wants to hear words coming out of Logan's mouth, but mainly he just wants to hear his name being said from him.

They both start leaning towards each other and Kendall watches as Logan licks his lips and that's all it takes for him to attack those lips and feel that tongue against his own again. And they're rushing again to get all the fabric off, because for them, they've been waiting too long to let this happen. Kendall blames Logan for that, but in this moment, he doesn't really care about Logan fighting him.

But just as Kendall's hands go to Logan's jeans, he stands up, making his hands fall to the couch. And Kendall is seriously about to just tackle Logan to get him to stop thinking.

Instead of him saying how this shouldn't happen, Logan grabs at Kendall's hand, pulling him and dragging him down the hall, where Kendall knows his bedroom is at. And he grins, pushing Logan to the wall and bringing their lips together once more.

Logan slides off the wall and begins to walk backwards, his fingers in Kendall's belt loops, dragging him down the hall to his room. All the while, their lips never leaving each others.

Once they finally reach the room Kendall's been wanting Logan in for months, they fumble trying to get each other's clothes off as fast possible.

Kendall's not even trying to make this last, because he is hoping this won't be it. Maybe he shouldn't take it for granted, but he's desperate and needy and by the look in Logan's eyes, he is as well.

So, the minute there is no fabric left between them, Kendall pushes Logan onto the bed, their lips still moving together.

"Fuck," Logan moans out when one of Kendall's hands has gripped him and starts to stroke him just right. And Logan must have been crazy for not letting this happen again sooner. Because Kendall touches and lips feel incredible. "Kendall." He's whining for more, for him to hurry up and he doesn't care about the desperation rolling off him, because Kendall senses it. Feels it too.

With that urgency between the two, Kendall starts to prepare him as fast as he can, while it still being enough to where it won't hurt Logan too much.

"Hurry, Kendall," the groan and the fact that Logan's pushing back against his fingers, makes Kendall growl as he pulls his finger away and lines himself up. He really does love hearing his name come out of that perfect mouth.

As he slides into him, they both moan out. And he's just glad Logan doesn't seem to be in too much pain, because he really doesn't think he can control himself right now. Logan is too tight and conforms just perfectly to him. "Logannnn," and he's sees Logan's eyes meet his own and their lips meet again.

It's sloppy and not even really kissing, just breathing into each other's mouths, as Kendall continues to thrust into him, while he is meeting him on every single one.

Kendall pulls his lips away to stare down at Logan, watching as his mouth falls open and his back arches off the bed. And that's it for him, he gives one particularly hard thrust and he's gone. And Logan follows with him.

And Kendall knows for sure he's in love. He knew he was that first time, but the minute those brown eyes open and stare up at him, his heart swells, because he can see it. Feel it. Logan is giving him a look like he's sorry for pushing him away so long and like he wants this forever. And God, Kendall hopes he isn't imagining things.

Pulling out of Logan, Kendall collapses on the bed next to him. They both continue to lay there, staring up at the ceiling, while debating if they want to talk or just sleep.

Finally, Logan turns over and crawls closer to Kendall, laying his head against his chest, before falling asleep.

Kendall can't even be bothered to care they still haven't properly talked. He'll save it for the morning. For now, he'll savor this moment. 

* * *

><p>Bacon, Kendall's definitely sure he smells bacon. Slowly he opens his eyes, trying to remember where he's at. He notices that he's alone, but remembers that he's in Logan's bed and in his apartment.<p>

Breathing a totally not girly sigh, Kendall sits up, replaying last night in his head. And he can't even help the cheesy smile on his face right now. It's definitely covering up the fact that he woke up in an empty bed. He really wanted to open his eyes to those brown eyes and not just the sun in his face.

But the smell of the food seeping into the room, makes him smile even bigger. He pulls the cover off, slipping on his underwear, before walking into the kitchen.

And he's about to just attack Logan now. Seeing him in the kitchen, cooking food, wearing nothing but his black boxer-briefs and just looking all around amazing, is making him a bit crazy.

"Morning," Logan looks up from the pan to watch Kendall walk towards him.

Stepping into the room, Kendall walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and places a kiss on his neck. "Good morning," he sighs again. But Logan makes him into this really cheesy person, who just wants to shower him with kisses and be incredibly romantic. And they haven't even discussed their relationship. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, hash browns. The basics."

"Mm, sounds amazing."

Logan smiles, setting the spatula down and turns in Kendall's arms, before placing a kiss to his lips. But pulls away and pushes Kendall to the dining room, "Now, go sit, so I can finish getting this ready."

"Yes sir, Mr. Breakfast King." He salutes him and sits down at the table, just watching Logan move around the area. This guy could be his forever and he desperately needs for it to happen.

"Alright, breakfast is served," he sets the two plates down and sits down across from Kendall, watching as he takes a bite of the food.

Swallowing down the food, Kendall smiles up at Logan, "Amazing."

"Thanks."

"So," he takes one more bite, before setting down his fork and staring at Logan, "if I ask about talking about everything, will you tell me no?"

"Nope."

"So, you'll talk to me?"

Logan chuckles, setting down his utensils as well, "Aren't we talking right now?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do and I will."

"Okay," Kendall sighs. He's not really sure what to ask or say. But he's just so happy that Logan is willing right now. "Um..."

"Kendall, I want you. I really do." Logan knows that Kendall doesn't want to scare him away, but he's been thinking a lot and he knows what he wants. For sure.

This makes Kendall stare at Logan, with wide eyes. He felt it, but to hear Logan say it, just makes it that much more amazing. "Like really? Even with our jobs and everything? And what about James and Carlos?"

"Yes, really. We'll figure it all out and I'm pretty sure they won't care."

"But you're sure about this?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No, but I want to make sure you're serious." Because Kendall is nervous, he doesn't want Logan to mess with him. Not that he's that type of person, but he wants him and doesn't want anything to take that away.

"I am serious. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"So, will I be introduced to your parents as your boyfriend?"

Chuckling, Logan stands up and walks around the table to Kendall, leaning down to bring their lips together. "Yes, but remember, my dad does have a shotgun," he mumbles against his lips.

Kendall laughs, but then wraps his hand around Logan's neck, to kiss those lips again and keep them there. His other hand settles on Logan's hip, pulling him down to sit on his lap, their food on the table completely forgotten.

This is what Kendall wants forever. To have this guy with him and now having him open up to him and letting a relationship happen between the two.

It's going to be hard. That's a given. But he's willing and so is Logan, so he supposes they are going to give this a chance. And he could thank the heavens above for letting Logan finally see the light.

"So...," Kendall pulls away to look into those eyes, "Breakfast? Or...?"

And Logan doesn't even answer, he just smirks, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck, before his lips search out the one's they were just on.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I realize I promised that I would post this like over a week ago, but I totally procrastinated in doing so. Mainly because I'm really struggling with writers block right now and haven't got the next chapter written or even planned out, so I'm not sure when that will be posted. I even thought about this being the last chapter and just writing the epilogue, which I could easily do. So, we'll see.**

**Anyway, if people are still reading and continuing with the horribleness that is my updates, then I thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe.<em>"

Logan walks into his apartment, to see Kendall sitting on his couch, playing the guitar. He smiles, noticing how Kendall doesn't even register him walking back in.

"_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me._"

He continues to just listen, until the next verse, when he decides to join in, "_So young and full of running._"

Kendall's hands on the guitar stops and he turns to see Logan smiling, setting down the food on the table.

"John Mayer?"

"This song has been stuck in my head all day."

Nodding, Logan walks over to the couch and sits down, before resting his legs on top of Kendall's lap, making Kendall set his guitar on the coffee table. "It's a good song."

"So, what did you get to eat?"

"Just some chips."

"You went to the store just for chips?" Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, it just seems like a pointless errand."

"You said you wanted chips!"

"I did, but if I had known you were only getting that, I wouldn't have suggested it. We could've been doing something a bit more...fun." Licking his lips, he smirks over at Logan.

Logan playfully pushes Kendall, "That's all you think about."

Shrugging, Kendall picks his guitar back up, playing a few random chords. "You know you were thinking it too."

Logan listens to Kendall for a few minutes, completely entranced by his fingers moving and he definitely was thinking the same thing as Kendall. "When are we gonna tell James and Carlos?"

Kendall stops playing as he turns to look over at Logan, "We haven't even told our families."

"I know, but I feel like those two need to know. We shouldn't keep something like this from them anymore."

"Yeah," Kendall sighs.

"They're not gonna care. I've known them for years. Us being together won't matter to them." Logan could see the uneasiness in Kendall's eyes.

"It's just, you've said yourself, this job is different. Coming out, even to them, could change everything."

"Jesus, what happened? I was all against us and now it's you?"

"Hey, I'm not against us. I will always want you. I'm just not saying for us to go run out and tell the world."

"We're not telling the world. We're telling our best friends who we work with."

Kendall lets out another sigh, "You're right." He knows Logan is and he loves James and Carlos like brothers, so he knows they need to tell them. It's just that he's enjoyed Logan and him having this thing that was just theirs. He got Logan and they still got to have everything Logan was worried about ruining. But telling the other two may change their whole dynamic.

Glancing over at Logan, he sees him lean back on the armrest, closing his eyes. So, he picks up the song he was singing when Logan walked in.

After one verse, Logan's voice cuts in and starts singing along with him. Grinning, Kendall sees Logan's eyes are still closed and he has a small smile as he sings.

And it's little things like that that remind Kendall why he is so in love with that brown eyed boy. They have yet to use the "L" word, even though they've been secretly dating for months. But that was the thing, it was a secret. A quick thing in a dressing room or sneaking touches and kisses when no one was looking. Also, with Kendall still living at home, meant he wasn't always with Logan. Plus, he's still afraid of pushing Logan too far. So, he's kept that word to himself.

Once they finish the song, Kendall sets his guitar back down and leans over Logan, kissing up his neck, making Logan chuckle, but it gets cut off as Kendall's lips are on his.

"We should sing that together," Kendall suggests against Logan's lips as he starts to unbutton his shirt.

"We did sing it together."

"No, like for my youtube or something. I need to do a new cover anyway."

Logan grabs Kendall's hands, to stop them moving over his chest. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you know what singing together like this does to us. I can't exactly stop myself from staring."

"Keep your eyes closed."

"I only did tonight, because I'm tired."

Kendall smirks at that, "Too tired for fun?"

Logan rolls his eyes, "Carry me to bed and I'll think about it."

Kendall's face lights up as he throws Logan over his shoulder, which just makes Logan protest.

"When I said 'carry me,' I didn't mean like this!"

"You never specified...And I still think we should sing it together." He goes back to their previous discussion.

"I'll think about it. But no more talking or I might just decide to go to sleep."

Smacking his ass, Kendall picks up his pace, before throwing Logan on the bed and grinning down at the boy below him.

He really is in love. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up everybody. Kendall here. We got a couple hours break on the set of Big Time Rush and I have a friend who wants to sing a little ditty." Kendall says into the webcam on his laptop, making the video for his youtube.<p>

And with that, Logan steps into shot. "What's going on guys, Logan here. We're going to sing John Mayer's 'Edge of Desire' for you guys, because I know that it's uh..." He looks to Kendall to find the right word, because they both know why they want to sing it, but it's not for reasons they should say.

"It's really..." and Kendall's stumped as well.

"...an inspirational song." Right as Logan answers, Carlos walks into the room.

"What's up, Carlos?" Both boys say. But neither of them are very thrilled that it's not just gonna be the two of them in here. Though, maybe that's for the best.

"What's up." Carlos turns to see the webcam on and proceeds to get his head in the shot.

"Anyways.." Logan tries to go back to their intro.

"What you got there? Is that mine?" Kendall asks, seeing two cups in Carlos' hand.

"Yeah, Kendall. I brought you a Jamba Juice."

And Logan looks a bit hurt by that. "You're gonna bring Kendall a Jamba Juice, and not bring me a Jamba Juice? Is that what's going on right here...Go sit down." But Logan doesn't really care, because Carlos had asked Logan earlier if he wanted anything from Jamba Juice, to which he politely declined.

"Sit down and listen."

"Anyways, this song has been stuck in our brains, so please enjoy."

Kendall starts to play the song, but tries to keep his eyes forward the whole time. Because the minute Logan opens his mouth, he's ready to attack him.

Maybe Logan was right about them singing this on camera. He's not sure how fans would react to him jumping Logan on youtube.

But in the middle of the song, a movement behind them catches both their eyes and they see Carlos with his cup swaying in the air.

It's a good distraction, so Kendall just tries to think of that and not the smile Logan just threw at him.

And by the way Logan's knuckles are going white, gripping the table he's leaning on, he's having just as much trouble as Kendall just trying to sing.

At one point, Kendall can see Logan turn his head slightly, not meeting his eyes. But close. Yeah, the second they finish singing and Carlos leaves this room, Logan's clothes are coming off.

Now, he has to keep closing his eyes every so often to regain any kind of composure he had, but that just brings up mental images of Logan backed up against that table. Which really doesn't help him much.

Thank goodness he has his guitar in front of him.

After what feels like the most unbearable few minutes ever, they finally finish the song. And he knows they should be good with the one take. Besides, he doesn't think he could handle singing it again.

Now, it's just a matter of getting Carlos out of the room. If they had told James and Carlos already, it would be easy. But since they are in the dark about their relationship, saying, "Hey, Carlos. Mind getting out so I can fuck Logan into tomorrow," wouldn't be the best idea. Though, Carlos would then know about them. Two birds with one stone.

"I love that song," Carlos says, still grinning on the couch, "Pretty awesome, guys."

"Thanks," Logan replies through gritted teeth, while messing on the laptop. He's not angry, just desperate to be alone with Kendall. "Did you wanna upload it now?" He asks Kendall, but doesn't look up.

"Nah, I'll wait until I get home or something."

Logan can only nod back, before closing the computer, afraid of what would happen if he was to turn around.

And Kendall can feel all the heat rolling off Logan's body and he desperately needs Carlos to get the hell out of this room. Or else he will see something that could scar him for life.

"I'm gonna use the restroom, I'll be back," Logan mumbles, ducking out of the room.

There goes his whole plan to fuck Logan, because he knows what he's going to do. But Logan knew just as well as he did that they couldn't do anything with Carlos in here.

He glares at Logan's retreating figure, not sure what to do about his situation, but is glad that he's still got his guitar on to block any evidence. So, he just paces around the room, playing random songs, trying to get his mind off his boyfriend.

"So, we're all going to James' place later, right? He said he would barbecue," Carlos pipes in with from his spot on the couch.

"Oh, yeah." Kendall had completely forgot about the plans they made last week. But this gives them the perfect opportunity to tell the other two boys. "We're heading over when we're done here, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

After a minute of awkward silence, Carlos jumps up, "Well, I'm gonna go play video games in my room."

Now Kendall is seriously thinking of murdering him. He leaves a minute after Logan.

But they'll definitely need to tell James and Carlos tonight. It has to happen, it's just, he's still scared. Though, he's about ninety-nine percent sure they won't care. But that one percent lingers in his brain, making him think everything will change and the other two will shun them. It's ridiculous, he knows this, but he just doesn't want anything to go wrong. He doesn't want to lose Logan. And if James and Carlos hate them, Logan may resent Kendall. And Kendall wouldn't be able to take that.

But with all his thoughts on what could happen tonight, he's ready to go back on set when they call him.

Just a few more hours, before everything could change. 

* * *

><p>"Logan, can you go grab the rest of the food and bring it out?" James calls from his spot behind the grill, checking to make sure the steaks are ready.<p>

"Yeah." Logan runs back into James' house, grabbing the tray of food.

"Hey, guys! The food's ready!" he yells to Kendall and Carlos, who are playing soccer in the backyard.

Carlos' head whips around and he's sprinting to the table, "Sweet!"

Kendall chuckles, before following him. "Food smells great, James."

"Thanks."

After a cheers about how far they are coming, they all dig into the food.

It's relatively silent, mainly only questions if someone can pass an item or complimenting the food. Not much is said between during their dinner.

"Can you believe we're gonna perform soon? Like in a week practically?" Carlos beams, once they all sit back in their chairs, full from all the food.

James shakes his head, "It still feels so unreal."

"Our first real performance as a group." Logan can't even hide the huge grin on his face, which suddenly falters as he feels Kendall's hand on his thigh.

"In front of a crowd too. It's gonna be awesome." Kendall's hand squeezes Logan's leg, hoping the other two don't notice. But their attention is mainly on the upcoming Nick Upfront show they have soon anyway.

Logan moves his own hand to rest on top of Kendall's, lacing their fingers together, as he glances at him, asking him with a look if this is the time to tell their friends.

Giving a small nod, Kendall clears his throat, breaking the two across from them out of their conversation. "Um, we need to tell you guys something."

James raises an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"So...uh...Logan and I are..." He takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh. He feels Logan give his hand a quick squeeze and he just needs to tell them already. No beating around the bush. "...we're together."

"I knew it!" Carlos jumps up, "James, you owe me twenty bucks."

"What? Carlos, saying 'I bet something is going on between Kendall and Logan,' doesn't mean we actually bet anything."

Carlos huffs, crossing his arms.

"Wait, you guys knew?" And Logan's fairly sure his eyes are wider than they've ever been.

"Well, you guys have been acting differently the past few months."

"Yeah, James and I were talking about how you two are more touchy-feely than the rest of us. We just assumed something along those lines was going on."

"Huh," Kendall leans back, dumbfounded. Well, the ninety-nine percent in his brain was right. "And you don't care?"

"Did you think we were homophobic or something?" James asks, almost offended.

"No, it's just, this job is hard enough for a relationship. So, having two of the members dating is even harder."

"As long as you guys are happy, we're cool with it." Carlos nods along to what James said.

And Logan finally lets out the breath he's been holding, having needed their acceptance.

"Well, that's a relief," Kendall says what Logan is thinking.

"I can't believe you thought we'd hate you."

"Carlos, it's not that we thought you'd hate us, just that you might not approve," Logan finally speaks, just glad they got the most important people out of the way. The ones left now are their parents.

"Well, we approve, just keep the PDA to a minimum."

Kendall chuckles, "Deal."

Soon they just sit there, taking it all in. Kendall and Logan completely filled with relief and happiness that their two best friends know and are okay with it.

Finally, James looks around at all the dirty dishes and sighs, "So, who's gonna help me clean up?"

"Not it!" Kendall and Carlos both yell, before running to the backyard.

Logan looks around, not even aware of what just happened, but realizes when he sees James' smirk. "Looks like it's me."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad we told them," Kendall finally says once they are driving back to Logan's place.<p>

"Told you. Now, we just have our families. I'm not looking forward to that."

"It's gonna be fine." He reaches over, resting his hand on Logan's knee.

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Let's not worry about it now though. We should celebrate tonight," he steals a glance at Logan, smirking. "Especially since you left me hanging in my dressing room. " He realizes it's a mistake saying anything, because Logan's eyes instantly darken.

But Logan doesn't respond, just gives him a smirk back, his hand reaching over to Kendall's thigh. Sliding his hand up and down, he trails his fingers on the inner-seam of his jeans.

Kendall's eyes shut for a second, before he remembers that he's driving. "Dude, you gotta stop or I will crash."

Sighing, Logan starts to turn back in his seat, before cupping Kendall through his jeans, giving it a squeeze and pulls away. "You better hurry."

"I'm already going over the speed limit." His breathing is ragged, his body missing Logan's touch already.

Deep breaths. That's all he can think. And Logan is gripping the seat he's on, while focusing out the window.

Today must be a desperate day for the both of them. And both forced to contain themselves until they can be properly alone and not put themselves in danger of an accident.

The second the engine cuts off, they're both sprinting up the steps to Logan's apartment. They don't even worry about neighbors seeing them. Besides, they both figure they're not big enough to be spotted by fans.

Logan fumbles with the keys and it feels just as urgent as it did when they first met over a year ago.

As the door opens, Logan pushes Kendall in, kicking the door closed as he brings their lips together.

Before Kendall can even register what is happening, Logan has his own jeans and underwear around his ankles and is turning around so he's braced against the door.

"Jesus, Logan," Kendall breathes out, rushing to get his own clothes off.

Just as his clothing is pooled around him and he lifts his fingers to his mouth, Logan glances over his shoulder, "No, just do it."

"Fuck." Seeing the desperation in Logan's eyes, makes Kendall growl as he grips his hips, before pushing into him.

With a long groan, Logan's head falls forward, resting on the door. And Kendall doesn't even give him time to adjust, just pulls out before slamming right back in.

But Logan is thrusting back with equal fervor. Though, he'll probably regret not preparing in the morning. He'll worry about that later though.

"Logan, fuck." Kendall can't even think properly, just thoughts of the being inside the boy who is moaning his name. "I love you." And it slips out without him realizing it until it's too late.

He feels Logan tense up, but with Kendall still pushing into him, he relaxes right back into the movements.

God, he hops he didn't ruin everything just by those three words.

But then, one of Logan's hands finds Kendall's, as it rests against his chest and he laces their fingers together, as Kendall stills pushes forward into him. Kendall wants to take that as a good sign.

Just a few more perfectly aimed thrusts later and they're both over the edge.

Logan's head is still on the door, trying to catch his breath, before he glances back slightly, "I love you too."

And this night is just filled with relief for Kendall. Slowly, he pulls out of Logan, leaving kisses over his shoulder and neck. "I love you so much," he says in between kisses. He's already said it and gotten Logan's response, so he's going to say it as much as he can now.

Spinning around, Logan stares into Kendall's eyes, before closing the distance between them again. Once he pulls away, he notices the alleviation on Kendall's face, as if he didn't think Logan would feel the same. "You know that I mean it, right? Because I wouldn't be coming out to my parents for just anyone."

"I know...but does this mean I'm not just your gay lover anymore?"

"You've moved up to 'gay partner'." Logan grins.

Kendall clutches his heart, "You are so sweet."

"Pfft, of course I am. Now, take me to bed, Partner." Logan orders, clapping his hands together.

Raising an eyebrow, Kendall grins, eyes going dark again, "Are we role-playing now?"

Logan only rolls his eyes, but when Kendall throws him over his shoulder, he chuckles. This must be his favorite way to carry him to bed.

"How does that song go? 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'?" He asks after throwing Logan on the bed, as he hovers over him.

"I certainly plan to."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I realize this hasn't been updated since June, which frankly is terrible and I am sorry that it's taken this long to be updated. I lost interest in this, because I never knew where I wanted it to go. So, I decided to just end it, because the ending has been planned since the beginning. And if anyone is still reading this story, thank you, and I'm sorry. Again. **

**Also, if I ever write a multi-fic again, I won't post it until it's complete. I've spent the last five months working on trying to complete an Allstar Weekend fic, which I actually just finished a couple days ago. So, I'll be posting that on my LJ if anyone is interested. So, don't worry, I won't do this again, because I feel awful about leaving this so long. But it's done now.**

**A huge thank you to Clarry, who flailed that I was starting to write again and who is always an awesome friend and beta. **

**Again, anyone reading this still or anything I write, thank you. I need to go and reply to reviews that have piled up. But truly, they mean the world. Not just reviews, but all of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

><p>The sound of an alarm blaring stirs Logan awake. Groaning, he reaches over and slams his hand around trying to shut the noise off. Finally he manages to find the button and is able to turn it off, before rolling back over into bed and wrapping his arms around the body next to him.<p>

Kendall shifts next to him, moving onto his other side facing Logan, but his eyes are still shut.

Logan moves his hand to brush the hair in Kendall's face out of the way, which makes Kendall smile, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey."

"Good morning," Groggily, Kendall mumbles back.

Logan's hand is resting on Kendall's cheek, staring into his eyes, which are still trying to get used to the light that's slowly peaking in through the window. Though, it's not a lot just yet, since the sun has just started to rise.

"What time is it?"

Logan frowns, "Almost time for you to leave. The alarm just went off."

And Kendall's smile soon follows in the wake of Logan's. "Damn. So we don't have a lot of time together, do we?"

"Maybe five to ten minutes. If you shower and get ready quickly."

"You could join me, you know?" Kendall smirks.

"I could, but I'll make coffee for you instead."

"Buzzkill." But Kendall still smiles, before leaning forward and quickly kissing Logan and jumping out of bed, rushing to the bathroom.

Logan lays there for another minute, listening to the water come on, before finally dragging himself out of their bed. He grabs a pair of underwear that he assumes are his, sliding them on and shuffling to the kitchen, starting to a brew a pot of coffee for them.

Once the coffee is done and he's pouring out two cups, Kendall steps out of the bathroom, already dressed and ready. Which makes Logan grin, because when he glances at the time, he figures out they have fifteen minutes before the car comes to pick Kendall up.

"Thank you." Kendall takes the coffee Logan made for him, before leaning down to kiss him slowly, dragging it out, but then he pulls back, eyebrows furrowed, "Gross. Morning breath."

Logan slaps his chest, making Kendall cackle away, clutching the abused spot. "Yeah, well your coffee is gonna taste great after brushing your teeth." And Logan gets to laugh at the realization on Kendall's face.

"You're so mean." Kendall pouts at him, but takes a sip of his drink, making a face of disgust at the taste of toothpaste and coffee together.

"I'm mean? I told you I was making coffee, you're the idiot who decided to brush his teeth first."

"Yeah, whatever." But he continues to drink the coffee, slowly getting used to the taste. Then he looks over to their window, seeing the pinks and orange colors from the morning sky filling up their apartment. So, he grabs Logan's hand pulling him towards the glass. "Watch the sun come up with me?"

It's not as if Logan has a choice, by the way Kendall is dragging him, not that he'd say no anyway. Once they're both standing in front of the large glass window, Kendall grabs both their mugs to set them down on the nightstand, before he moves to stand behind Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you," Kendall whispers, as he places a kiss to the side of his neck.

"I love you, too." But Logan sighs, letting his hands rest on top of Kendall's. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, I'm gonna miss you, too. You better come to some of my shows."

"Dude, you really think I'm gonna be able to last two months without seeing you? Of course I'm going to, but it depends on my schedule."

And now it's Kendall's turn to sigh, "I know. This was so much easier when we were in Big Time Rush."

"Seriously. Yet at that time it seemed like the hardest thing."

Logan can feel Kendall shrug, "Eh, that's how it always works...But we can do this, right?"

Breaking his gaze off the sunrise, Logan turns in Kendall's grasp, seeing his face full of fear. "Yes. It's gonna be hard, but we've been through tougher things. Plus, we've got our phones and Skype."

"Ooh, kinky," Kendall smirks.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dustin will appreciate you jacking off with me via webcam."

"Whoa, that was your plan for webcamming? Man, fuck Dustin, we are so doing that. I'll find a way to get away from him to do that."

Chuckling, Logan shakes his head, "You are so ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yes, but it's one of the things you love about me."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

"Asshole."

But Logan just leans up to kiss Kendall. It was intended to just be a soft quick peck, but with the fact that they won't get to do this for awhile, the kiss instantly picks up speed and heat. Logan starts to walk them back to the bed, before pushing Kendall down so he's sitting on the edge, while Logan moves to straddle him, their lips never moving away from each other's. Kendall's hands run up and down Logan's back, before settling on his ass, pulling him forward, making Logan break away from the kiss and moan.

Kendall's lips trail down to Logan's neck, biting softly, but enough to leave a small mark, wanting to give Logan a reminder of him. Besides the bruises on his hips that he left last night.

But a sound slowly starts to echo through the room, finally making them pull away, before realizing it's Kendall's phone ringing.

"Fuck," Logan mutters, moving off Kendall to let him grab his phone from his pants that are still on the floor from last night.

Kendall reluctantly answers the call, barely listening to what's being said, just letting them know he'll be down in a second. He hangs up the phone with a sigh. "I gotta go."

"I know." Logan watches as Kendall moves around the room, grabbing his backpack, guitar, and suitcase. Logan doesn't even want to move from his spot on the bed, because he's not ready to say goodbye.

Once Kendall has everything, he makes his way to the door, before turning around, "Logan, come here."

Sadly, Logan walks to where Kendall is waiting, before being pulled into a hug. He wraps his arms around Kendall, gripping tightly. They both hear Kendall's phone vibrating in his pocket and Logan knows he needs to let go. But first, he grabs Kendall by the neck and pulls him into a kiss. It takes all his willpower to back away and not just go back into Kendall's embrace or to just attack him here and there and force him to never leave their apartment.

"Love you," Kendall smiles sadly.

"Love you, too."

"Visit when you can. I need someone to hold an 'I heart Kendall' sign."

Logan chuckles, "I will. And make sure to find some time alone, so we can Skype."

"Fuck yeah I will."

They both laugh, before Logan pushes Kendall lightly, "Now go, don't make them come up here and drag you away."

Kendall sighs, "I'd rather have that. But fine, I will." He finally turns around, opening the door, but gives one last look at Logan, smiling softly. "Bye."

"See you."

And with that, the door is shut and Logan's whole body slumps at being alone.

It was inevitable for this to happen. Especially once B.T.R ended, because he knew they'd be on different schedules. Kendall and Dustin finally were able to focus on Heffron Drive and since they already had such a big fanbase, it was given that a tour would happen. And Logan went to focus on acting, already booking a film. Which luckily would be the same time Kendall would be touring, because he knew the distraction would be good. Though, it was definitely going to make seeing each other practically impossible. But they will find a way to make it work.

Plus Logan still had James by him. So at least he could go and hang out with him when they'd get a chance. But mostly, he hopes he'll be able to make Kendall's NYC show, because he knows that Carlos is planning on going to that one, since he's already in the city. Maybe he'd convince James to join him, that way a little reunion could happen. Which doesn't happen often now, since they're all doing different things, but when it did, they all felt at home. Everything felt familiar again.

Logan sighs as he turns back to their room, already hating the silence. Alone time was basically impossible for years and he thought he'd welcome it when Big Time Rush ended. But being away from his best friends and especially from Kendall, won't be easy.

He'd take the craziness and stupid fights over this. But he'll see Kendall soon and he'll probably phone up James today, maybe for lunch.

As he sits down on the bed, he stares out the window, seeing the sun is practically risen. He's gonna miss waking up to that with Kendall. But just as that thought starts to sink into his mind, his phone beeps, alerting him to a text message.

He grins when he sees it's from Kendall.

_"I'll be thinking about you worldwide."_

It just makes Logan laugh and shake his head at his ridiculousness and use of their song lyric. "You do realize your tour is only in the U.S., right?"

_"Missing the point, Logie."_

"You're ridiculous."

_"And I love you, too."_

Logan grins as he sets his phone down, but instantly it drops, when he sees the two mugs sitting side by side. Almost, he wants to leave them there, maybe to trick himself into thinking Kendall is still here. Though, obviously his plan is flawed, since he'll realize it's a lie the minute he doesn't get to lay down next to him or listen to him sing in the shower.

So instead, he downs his cup, before taking both of them to the kitchen and leaving them in the sink. He walks back to the bed, sitting down, while staring back out to the view of the city in the morning.

Constantly he thinks about everything between Kendall and himself. How much he fought Kendall in the beginning, well when he realized he would be working next to him for years. But he always wanted him. And he wouldn't trade what he put them through, because it led them to here. To being able to wake up next to Kendall. Something he always wanted from the first time they were together, after that party they met at and went back to Kendall's house. It was forever ago, but that memory will always feel so new to him. The feel of Kendall's body next to him, with the sun pouring on them, and that curiosity about what might happen next.

Logan never thought any of this would happen after that one night. He figured, maybe they'd see each other at least once, but then things would happen, and then never see each other again. Never did he think they'd _actually_end up in a relationship, in love, and living together, wanting to spend the rest of their lives with each other. And Logan didn't think he would have been ready for such a serious commitment at such a young age, but he wouldn't want his life any other way.

And even though it won't happen for almost two months, he'll always want to be able to watch the sun come up with Kendall next to him.


End file.
